Alex: A Grim Reaper
by ChemicalMixture69
Summary: Alex has her life going OK..until her death that is.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so if you haven't seen the episodes of Dead Like Me. This might not make sense. Based on the series, I am using language that may not be suitable for younger viewers. Please be aware that this is my first time writing anything on here, so the chapters might not come out as fast as as you would like. Hope you enjoy,

l8er peeps!

-Julie

Part 1

Information you need to know about you're self:

You're full name is Alexa. You hate it, it's too girly for you. You go by Alex.

You are a virgin

You are 16

You have a younger sister named Reggie whom you hardly know

You're parents are referred to as Mom and Dad

You're mother wants you to get a job and move out of the house

You never finished College

You're father is a College Professor. He teaches English/Literature.

You're mother really loves you. But it may not seem like it most of the time.

The rest of the stuff you need to know about your self you will find out as you read.

You are right handed

You are definitely not a goody goody or a Priss.

You curse a lot. A lot A lot A lot.

'"Alexa, get up!" You were jarred awake by a harsh voice. You opened you're eyes and there was you're mother's head. Right in front of you're face.

"Jesus!" you exclaimed. You were groggy and you're mothers face was not what you wanted to see right away. You're mother threw the covers off of you. You're blue pajama bottoms, and the Monkey T-Shirt were revealed.

"I want you to get the hell up, put these clothes on and go to you're job interview!" You're mother said rather loudly from inside the depths of you're closet. She came out holding black shoes that had a small heel. You hated them. They had a yellow daisies on the toes of the shoes. They were ugly as hell. You're mother also threw a white button down long sleeve, a black sweater and a black, knee-length skirt on you're queen size bed. "You will, put these clothes on, go to you're job interview, get the job and get the hell out of this house." You're mother said to you at you're doorway.

"Jeez mom . . . I love you too." You whispered under you're breath. You slowly got out of bed and put on the outfit of doom. You checked you're self out in the mirror. "What Not To Wear . . . here I come." You said sighing. This was definitely not the most flattering outfit you had, but hey, you didn't think Happy Time was full of fashion ridiculers. Oh well. Off you go.

You walked down the steps to you're driveway. You didn't have you're drivers licence yet so you had to walk. Walking through town was nice. The day was warm and the wind blew softly. You're light brown hair, which had some blonde in it, was blowing around you're face.

You stopped in front of glass doors. Closed, they mad a smiley face in the middle. You were here at HAPPY TIME._ Lovely . . . _You opened one of the doors, splitting the wide-smiled yellow circle.


	2. Chapter 2

Recently: _You stopped in front of glass doors. Closed, they made a smiley face in the middle. You were here at HAPPY TIME. Lovely . . . You opened one of the doors, splitting the wide-smiled yellow circle. _

"HIII!" An overly excited woman's voice greeted you. _Shit, here we go._ You thought. You turned around to see a plump woman with brown, short wavy hair.

"I'm Mrs. Herbic as in Big Brown Eyes." She said pointing to her eyes.

"Wow.." You said with a fake grin on. You were pretending to be cheery. But really, who could be cheery at 8:00 on a saturday morning?

"Alexa is it?" Mrs. Herbic asked you

"Alex." You replied. You checked out you're surroundings as you followed _Big Brown Eyes. _It was a typical office. It had several cubicles in which people worked. There was a front desk with a slightly creepy looking woman. She was also rather large, even larger than _Big Brown Eyes. _

"That's Kristina." Mrs. Herbic whispered in you're ear. "She's very quiet." She added and nodded her head at you urgently as if you now shared an important secret. _Is this woman from Jupiter? _You thought. "Now, Alex . . ." She sat down at in a cubicle. It was small, enough for a desk, with a computer, telephone, pictures and other office necessities. There were even more than a few personal items. It seemed that Mrs. Herbic and her Big Brown Eyes were very . . . tidy. She had hand wipes, Purell, tissues and sanitizing spray. Everything was neatly organized from tallest to smallest. **Including** the computer. _Yup, this woman is from Jupiter. Just my luck. I'm stuck with a shitty job and a Jupiteran. _


	3. Chapter 3

Recently: _"Now, Alex . . ." She sat down at in a cubicle. It was small, enough for a desk, with a computer, telephone, pictures and other office necessities. There were even more than a few personal items. It seemed that Mrs. Herbic and her Big Brown Eyes were very . . . tidy. She had hand wipes, Purell, tissues and sanitizing spray. Everything was neatly organized from tallest to smallest. **Including** the computer. Yup, this woman is from Jupiter. Just my luck. I'm stuck with a shitty job and a Jupiteran. You thought._

"Alex, you're resume is . . . well, it shows that you haven't had the most . . . experience. I think that someone else is . . . best for the job." She said to you, holding you're resume. _Fuck. _

"uh huh . . ." You said frowning and biting you're lip.

"It's just that, we have so man more . . . eligible applicants that have more experience than you." _Big Brown Eyes _said, handing you you're resume. "Besides. Here at Happy Time. You have to be happy. We look for people who smile and laugh. I think you need to work on it." She said to you lifting up the corners of her mouth in a WIDE smile. _Is it humanly possible for a smile to be the size of a banana? For Big Brown Eyes it is. _You though to you're self getting up from the chair. You shoved you're way out fo the office. Once you were outside you turned around and looked at the big smiley face. You took a black marker you had in you're bag and drew a mustache on the yellow ball of happiness. You then continued to draw devil horns, complete with a tail coming up around the side of the face. Feeling satisfied you made you're way towards home.

In the middle of town, you decided to stop for coffee. You walked through the front door, causing a bell to sound. There were a few customers crowded around a T.V. There was a news reporter talking about a NASA ship that had been launched an hour or two ago. You ordered a cup of coffee with an M&M cookie.

"Thanks Jim. I'm Dolores Geth. We here at the NASA launch station talking with Bob Hammermen. Do you think there's a possibility of something going wrong?" Dolores asked Bob. "Absolutely not Dolores, we've worked hard on this ship for 2 years now and we've tested every possible scenario and N4-14 has held fast." Bob said into the microphone.

You turned back to the woman behind the counter.

"Can I get you anything else Ma'am?" The girl asked you politely.

"Yeah, another life." You said to her. She laughed and rang you up.

"$4.32 please."

"Thanks." You said to her giving her exact change. You looked for an empty table and sat down. You watched Dolores interview Bob.

Sorry nothing interesting has happened yet. It'll get good in the next chapter. :)


End file.
